


Untitled Jurassic World Ficlet

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [22]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zara wasn't looking forward to babysitting her boss' nephews, until she caught sight of the older one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Jurassic World Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this fic idea savaged my brain and I just wanted to get it written down.
> 
> Besides, Katie McGrath is way too awesome for her fate in the movie, and if I had a babysitter who looked like her I sure as hell would not be giving her the slip.

Zara huffed to herself as she walked towards the ferry dock. She really didn’t want to spend the next few days babysitting her boss’ snot-nosed nephews, VIP treatment or not.

They were bound to want to go to all the ‘coolest’ attractions, which from her point of view were the most boring; and she had a horrible suspicion that they’d try and give her the slip once they realised that their aunt wasn’t going to be spending much time with them at all.

If she lost them, she lost her job. Fucking wonderful.

Claire had only had a fairly old photo of the boys on her phone, but it was recent enough for her to recognise the younger boy, Gray, as he walked down the gangplank from the ferry, pulling a little rolling suitcase behind him.

The boy holding his other hand, however, did not resemble the other boy in that photograph. Zach had clearly had a growth spurt since the last time he’d seen his aunt, and Zara would have wagered that without Claire’s ever-present heels, her elder nephew would now be taller than her.

Even from this distance she could see Gray chattering away to his brother, as well as the way said brother was clearly ignoring him in favour of sneaking glances at basically every pretty girl within a wide radius.

Zara smiled to herself, and quickly undid an extra button on her blouse before the boys saw her, and the sign she was holding with their names on.

She knew these heels made her legs look fantastic, and between that and the undone button on her blouse she could lead Zach, at least, around by the hormones. 

Hopefully he’d keep a hold of Gray while following her.

The boys approached, and she spotted the faint flush in Zach’s cheeks as his eyes raked over her, not nearly as subtle as he probably thought he was.

Zara allowed her lips to curve up into a welcoming smile, and didn’t miss the way Zach’s eyes fastened to her mouth as she spoke.

“Zach, Gray, welcome to Jurassic World. I’m your Aunt Claire’s personal assistant, and since she got tied up in a meeting she asked me to meet you, and make sure you get checked into your hotel. Hopefully she’ll be meeting you at the park shortly.”

She paused for a minute, noticing that in addition to Gray’s small suitcase Zach had only a duffle bag.

“Is that all your luggage?”

Zach seemed incapable of speech, and Gray finally rolled his eyes and answered that it was.

“If you’ll follow me then please, I’ll help you get checked in at the hotel. Your Aunt has arranged one of the suites, so you’ll be sharing a living area and kitchenette, but you’ll have separate bedrooms and bathrooms.”

She caught the gleam in Zach’s eyes before she turned to lead them to the hotel, and put an extra sway into her hips for a second.

It wouldn’t hurt to give him a few extra ideas about that separate bedroom, not if it kept him from trying to give her the slip and inadvertently get her fired.

Besides, he was cute.


End file.
